Kimi ga Nozomu Eien: A New Chapter
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: It stars Mitsuki and a new character, Nanaka. It's alternate universe, with Mitsuki playing the bad girl role. It pretty much tells about Mitsuki's past, with a big twist on it.
1. Chapter 1 :: Introduction

"Wow, it's already been two years..." I said, pausing as I turned to stare at Mitsuki.

"You're right! How could I forget?" She grabbed ahold of my hand and we ran down the street, smiling as if nothing ever happened. Not a thing.

"Should we tell them?" I slowed down and we eventually stopped. I smiled at her.

"Hm... why not?"

"Okay... It was about three years ago. In class, we had just met. There were many things pulling us together, but there were just as many things pulling us apart..."

"Wow, it's such a beautiful, sunny day, isn't?" I circled around a desk, cleaning up after school. It was hard to pay attention to what I was supposed to be doing with such a beautiful sky gazing into our classroom. I sighed happily and sat in a desk, laughing to myself about the sudden happiness I was feeling at that moment.

"Yo, Nanaka! What're you just sitting there for?!"

I looked back, and saw Hiroshi. I popped right out my seat and apologized repeatedly, until he rubbed my head and smiled. As usual, I blushed and turned away. I grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"Haha, that's my girl." He slipped up behind me, hugging me tightly and laughing. I just sat there and blushed, my hands threatening to break loose from the broom. It was so hard to keep focused with Hiroshi around.

"Look at Nanaka, that girl's always blushing!"

I broke free from Hiroshi's grasp, and looked towards the door. Standing there was Mitsuki and her gang of both guys and girls. The biggest bullies in the entire school.

"Oh, hush!" Hiroshi laughed and walked over to Mitsuki, hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Mitsuki pulled away, laughing heavily. "Don't be such a tease. Nana-chan is watching."

My face lit up instantly, and I dropped the broom to find a dust pan. I concentrated on trying to clean the floors, but Mitsuki's gang grabbed my shoulders and arms, tugging me away from what I was doing.

"Wanna have some fun... Nana-chan?" I saw the smirk on Mitsuki's face and knew she was up to no good.

"Uh.. no.. I'm okay..."

"No good. Let's go." Mitsuki snapped, and started walking out of the room. Her gang just dragged me along, despite my protests. I looked pleadingly to Hiroshi, but he just laughed, raised his hands, and shrugged.

"No, really, it's fine. Really. I have to do something. My mom doesn't want me out tonight!" I cried, but they paid no mind and just kept dragging me forth.

After a while, I gave up protesting against them, and then, finally, Mitsuki acknowledged me.

"Nanaka... remember... The more you protest, the more it will cost you. I advise that you just... hush, okay? Nana-chan?" She flashed a smile. I glanced her over. She was a very beautiful girl, with long and wavy red hair, very radical compared to the usual Japanese student. On top of that, it was natural. There were rumors going around that Mitsuki's dad has cheated on his wife and had a mistress, one who was a redhead woman from America. Apparently, businessmen tend to sleep around.

I didn't answer her, though. In fact, I just chose to remain quiet. Mitsuki had many connections, and I didn't want to risk my family or my friends. It was just smart to keep quiet.

"Nana-chan... why are you so quiet? You can answer me now."

"Because... I, uh, don't know what to say."

"Well, that's okay. I'll help you, Nana-chan. C'mon guys, let's go." She pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it. I heard a car honk and I realized that the car was hers. She opened her door and hopped in, and then I was pulled in the back by her friends.

"Strip her and make her put this on." Mitsuki grabbed a bag from the floor and threw it in the back. One of the guys caught it and handed it to me, and the girls started to undress me. The guys looked away.

Half an hour later, I was wearing a pretty blue jean mini skirt and a red tank top, paired with deep black boots and a black, old school cap. She also took off her leather jacket and threw it at me, and I put that on as well.

"Wow, you look hot." Hiroshi winked at me.

I wrapped my arms around me, just now noticing how cold it was. I sighed. It was going to be another long night, and I knew my mom was going to kick my ass.

The car started off towards a place that I recognized quickly, mostly from all the times Hiroshi would take me.

Seemingly reading my mind, Mitsuki commented, "Don't worry, Nana-chan... I told your mom you'd be spending time at my house for a week or so. She happily agreed."

A sigh left my lips, and the car stopped. The doors opened, and Mitsuki's friends pulled me out the car and surrounded me. Mitsuki checked me out.

"It looks good on you. You're ready to hang with us." Mitsuki walked forward, and the gang let me go.

I instinctively knew that I couldn't protest this time. I was already dressed and ready for a hot time, and I was more than outnumbered by her friends, let alone all the people she knew at the place.

"Nanaka... welcome to Le Chaude et Sexy." She smiled and walked passed the long waiting line, right to the front and showed the body guard her ID. He let us in with no questions, despite me looking underage.

Hiroshi disappeared for a minute, and I just leaned against a wall. Many guys made a pass at me, but I turned them all down.

When I walked through the club, I passed a corner and noticed Hiroshi kissing up and down Mitsuki's chest. She barely had her shirt on. They appeared to be having a good time, and Mitsuki noticed me but didn't say anything. Instead, she just turned on the sex appeal and gave into Hiroshi. I didn't stay around them long enough to see where it led, because I wasn't sure that I wanted to see it.

I went to a more secluded part of the second floor, sitting in a booth alone. Roughly twenty minutes later, a guy walked over and leaned onto the seat. "Hey, girl, you wanna dance? Maybe we can get to know each other better."

"No... I'm okay... I'm just waiting for a friend." I stood up and was about to leave the second floor, but he grabbed my arm and threw me against the table.

"I said... do you want to dance or not?"

"I'm sorry!" I broke free and ran down the steps as fast as I could, but I tripped and fell to the bottom. A lot of people noticed and just laughed, calling me a dumbass among other names.

I ran to where Mitsuki and Hiroshi were, but they weren't there anymore. I walked through the hall, knocking on doors and asking for them, but most were just people moaning and having a great time. When I got to the end of the hall, though, I heard noise from the ice room. I peeked in and found Mitsuki and Hiroshi, the guy pulling off his shirt and Mitsuki with no shirt or bra on. I ran out, and Hiroshi caught a glimpse of me.

I found myself facing the man who had assaulted me upstairs, and he grabbed my wrist, insisting I follow him. Only, Hiroshi came out of nowhere and punched him straight in the nose. I heard it crack and realized it was broken.

I covered my head, frightened and scared, and Hiroshi wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer, and just pulled away from him. I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor, knees to my chest.

Mitsuki looked from around the corner. "Hey... what happened? Sheesh. Nanaka, you're always getting in trouble. Silly girl." She returned to where she was earlier.

"Sorry, Nana-chan... you gotta make it without me this time." Hiroshi left me sitting there, and not before long did I hear Mitsuki crying out his name.

I fell asleep sitting against that wall, and dreamed about Mitsuki and Hiroshi's good time in that back room.

When I awoke, I was laying in a bed inside a large and very lonely room. The walls were painted a soft pink, and the bed was bigger than that of a king's. It was a very classy room, a chandelier hanging from the cieling and no television, but instead a fireplace blazing and popping.

Where the hell was I?


	2. Chapter 2 :: Where the hell am I?

//Where the hell was I?//

I took in the view, and grasped the covers. "How could I be in such a classy place?"

The covers started to wiggle.

"Wha'... who's there?!" I struggled out of the bed and to the door, opened it and crashed into an absolutely huge man.

"Miss, you can't leave yet," barked the tall man.

"Why the hell can't I?! Where am I?"

A body emerged from the bed, and it was a little boy. He appeared to be about twelve years old, and he wasn't tall, either. He seemed to be 4'10" or 4'11", which wasn't too different from my height. I was only about 5'3" myself.

"Mommy? Why did you leave?" cried the boy, with eyes as big as a beautiful, blue ocean pleading to me. He walked to me, his arms stretching out for a hug.

I just stared in shock. What was happening? Where was I?

I wanted to wake up from this terrible dream immediately.

"Okay, really, who are you, little boy? Why am I stuck in here?" I turned to the side, not staring at anyone or anything in particular. My head was spinning, and this was just way too much to wake up to.

"Miss... we're keeping you captive because Ms. Hayase has disappeared." The man crossed his arms over his chest, wrinkling his black suit just slightly.

"Ms. Hayase? You mean... Mitsuki?" My jaw dropped. How could I be the suspect, of all people? She got herself into this mess...!

"Yes. You see, her younger brother is a lonely boy. She requested that you be his nanny for now, sort of like a mother."

I sighed lightly, and looked into the child's eyes. I was lost in a sea of sad blue, his eyes capturing me. "... Okay. I agree, but only if you hurry up and bring Mitsuki back."

The bodyguard chuckled. "It's not like you had a choice, anyway. You're also excused from class. Do you have any idea where Mitsuki could be?"

I scratched my chin and tapped my foot, taking a seat on the bed. The boy crawled in my lap and leaned against my chest, snuggling into me. "To be honest... I'm not sure. Last time I saw her was last night. She and her friends had me come to a club with her. I fell asleep in a hallway and ended up here. I don't know how I got here, either. So... I'm spooked."

"Well, to be honest, we found you on the front porch. Mitsuki taped a note to your forehead, ordering us to make you a nanny here," another man chimed in. He was much younger than the other body guard, probably only twenty-four or twenty-five. He had blond hair, and was probably a foreigner, not that I could guess which country.

"Well, it doesn't matter, either way." The older bodyguard walked over to me, handing me a pile of neatly-folded clothing.

I glanced down at the pile of clothes and started to unravel them. It was a maid's outfit, clearly made to make guys drool. "Wh-what is this?!"

"Your uniform! Mitsuki had it specially made for you."

"How did she know my measurements?!" My eyes almost popped out of my head, and I just fell back onto the bed, the young boy rolling on my head.

"Owww!" He sat up and rubbed his head, frowning. "Mommy, that hurt!"

I sat there, closed my eyes. Then, they shot open and I was sitting up before I knew it. "Little boy, what's your name?"

"I'm Yusuke!"

"Yusuke, huh? You're gonna be a handsome boy one day." I stood from the bed and ushered the men out of my room. "I'm going to get dressed now..."

Once the room was empty, I walked over to the large windows. They had such a gorgeous view. The sun was coming up, so the sky was filled with almost every color on the spectrum. I sighed, and after I was satisfied with what I saw, I closed the curtains and began taking off my clothes.

I was still in my crazy outfit from last night. I pulled off the skirt and slipped off my panties as well, then pulled the shirt over my head. I unhooked the bra, and I was fully naked. I began to put on the ecchi clothing uniform, which had many frills and resembled a maid's outfit from some perverted anime. There was a garter belt, a very cute pair of pink underwear and a matching bra, as well as an apron and thigh highs.

I walked over to the door, opened it, and the blond bodyguard fell from leaning on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked!

"Peeping, duh!" He picked himself up and dusted himself off.

I started bashing him on the repeatedly with my fists. "Pervert, pervert, pervert! Dummy, dummy! Big dummy! Get out! Pervert! Dumbass! Go! I said, go! Go!!"

"Calm down, ow! Hey! This is not fair!!" He slipped from under my rumble of fists, quickly and elegantly catching my hand and pulling me to his chest.

"Now.. let's not do that again, okay?"

My face took a plunge to the floor. "No wonder Mitsuki ran away! She has to live with a bunch of perverts!" I jumped from his arms, grabbed Yusuke, and ran through the hall. It felt like it would never end, it was just so huge.

I came to the end of it, and it seemed like I had been running for hours.

"Um..." Yusuke scratched the top of his head, blinking as I held him under my right arm, like he was a library book I was about to return. "You went the wrong way, but I'll show you how to get out."

"..." I groaned. I was so useless when it came to excaping! This proved it, after my encounter with that guy yesterday. I always end up trapped, cornered, or falling right on my face.

Yusuke was already a good three-hundred feet ahead of me by the time I noticed he was showing me the way out.

"She went this way!"

I hurried to catch up with him, and he showed me what he called a 'hiding place'.

"Shh.. don't say anything.. I always hide here when I don't want to be caught by them." He climbed up some stairs that he pulled from the cieling. I followed him up there, and we closed the door.

We tip-toed to the other side of the room. It looked like an attic, and it had one small window on each side.

"You're not going to leave me, right, Mommy?" the boy whispered to me, crawling into a corner and huddling in it. He had his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees. He topped it with laying his head on them.

"Of course not... I'll take you with me!" I snuggled up next to him. I was already developing maternal feelings for the kid. He just seemed so sad and lonely; I couldn't leave him like that...

"Hey, let's check up here! That kid probably made her hide up here." I heard shuffling and movement downstairs, and I noticed the attic door shaking.

"Okay, this way..." Yusuke opened the window, and crawled out. He seemed to disappear from there.

"Wait! You might..." I sighed. I followed out after him and closed the window behind me. We were on a porch that was connected to the house. What I could see from there was breath-taking.

"Ready?"

"Huh...? What?"

"Let's go!" He shoved me off the porch, and suddenly I was flying... and flying.. and flying.

I really never thought death would be this beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Run for your life!

//I really never thought death would be this beautiful.//

The was rushing towards me in seconds. I closed my eyes, fully ready to accept my fate.

This is the day I am going to die.

Closer... closer... closer... The earth wouldn't stop. It just kept coming, seemingly faster by the minute. I sighed softly, though the air swallowed up my breath and kept pulling me closer to the ground.

My nose brushed the ground, and suddenly, my world was turned upside-down. I plunged straight back into the air, almost all the way back to the porch. I felt my skirt ride up my butt, and realized anyone could've had a peak by now.

But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"What the hell is going on?! Aren't I supposed to die?!"

I was falling again.

This time, my head wasn't plunging to the ground, it was my legs. I realized I was actually in a bungie jump suit.

"..." This was going too far. My life is heading nowhere fast. WHEN ON EARTH DID I PUT A BUNGIE SUIT ON?

After a few times of flying up and down, I gracefully landed on the grass. I slipped out of the bungie suit and shouted up at the porch, "WHAT DO I DO NOW?!"

"You run, you big dumbo!" Yusuke started laughing as if something was funny! I just couldn't believe it!

"Ugh!" I took off across the grass, officially proving I was a dumbass when I collided with the big gate. "I run, huh?! Run where?!"

After thinking about it for a minute, I decided I had no time to think. Those big, huge bodyguards were gonna pulverize my little self if I didn't get a move on. I started to climb up the gate, which proved to be pretty hard when you have no shoes on. When I leapt onto the other side, the bodyguards were already running to the gate. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could.

I dashed through the street, crossing it and running into a person's backyard. I came face-to-face with a big, growling dog and thought that the time to jump their gate would be right now!

I tumbled into another person's yard and ran out of it, meeting a small side street. I kept running through the streets of the small town until I could no longer run. I found shelter under a small willow tree with a bench.

"This really isn't fun anymore... I don't know what to do," I groaned as I expelled another heavy breath. By the next few minutes, my breathing (and my mind) had calmed down and I was ready to think clearly about this.

"All right. Now, what was I yesterday? A normal girl who went to school and got picked on by classmates. Everyone has those experiences. I had a best friend and even a crush, not to mention a mother as well. Sure, my dad wasn't around anymore, but everything was... normal! What changed all this?"

I rubbed my ankle, which I had just noticed was killing me. My thigh highs were really torn since I was wearing no shoes, and I couldn't help but just groan again. "Goodness gracious. I know what changed this. Mitsuki sent her bodyguards after me and ordered them to keep me hostage there!"

By the time I finished my statement, I was tugging on my wild hair. Everything I had on was crazy from the bungie jump experience. I was still questioning myself on when I had even put the thing on.

Life was becoming a mystery to me.

"Yo! There she is!"

I heard some voices and it hit me. That guy from last night!

"Oh, shit!" I jumped right off the bench and shot down the street. I was running so fast it felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest! "Why, at a time like this, would he show up?!" I decided to not waste my energy on talking and going nuts about what was happening, and to just run. Run as fast as I could.

I found a corner store called "一緒に行こうぜ！ ！", which roughly translates as "Let's Go!!". It seemed like the best place to hide in for the moment, so I took a breather moment in there.

"Hey, little girl, anything wrong? You look like you just ditched some anime convention and ended up on the wrong side of town."

I turned around and found yet another foreign man. This time he had black hair, but big brown eyes. He wasn't as light as the other men. In fact, he was probably a mixed man.

"You can say that's what happened." I sighed and took a seat on the floor. The man held out his hand to me, and I decided nothing could get worse, and I took it. He pulled me up and led me to the back, throwing me what I would call normal clothes.

He showed me a pearly-white smile and winked. "I think this would be more comfortable, huh?"

I noticed his accent. "You're not from around here, are you?" I had to add "duh" in my thoughts, but I didn't have the confidence to say it out loud.

"Nah, I moved here about two years ago. I found out that my mother was from Japan and I wanted to find out about my culture. People 'round here are pretty nice."

Yeah, right. You wish. "Oh, I see. Thanks for the clothes. Do you know where the bathroom is?" I stared around the corner to see if the bodyguards or that guy from the club were just waiting for me to come out, but they weren't there.

He walked down a big hallway and point to a smaller one. "It's right at the end of this here hallway." He chuckled.

I bowed respectively to him and ran down the hall, busting into the bathroom and rushing to take off the ripped-up maid uniform. I put on the orange T-shirt and the baggy, khaki-colored pants. I sat down in the stall to also put on my socks and the black cap. It didn't match at all, but I honestly preferred it over the club outfit I had on yesterday and the maid outfit I was forced into today.

I went to wash off my face and hands at the sink. I got a little soap in my eye from wiping it, and back up a little. I bumped into a woman with short, purple hair and an outfit similar to mine.

My eyes widened.

"MITSUKI...?!"


	4. Chapter 4 :: Getting down to business

//"MITSUKI...?!"//

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" I jumped in her face and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently. I could barely believe what was in my eyes.

"What?" She stared up at me cluelessly, as if I were crazy. Her eyebrows raised a bit and she appeared to be... confused.

I dropped her shoulders and she fell straight to the ground. "Uh.. sorry, my bad!" I picked her up and just stared at her. I circled around her, checking her out and wondering just who the hell she was if she wasn't Mitsuki.

"Um... what are you doing?" She turned to face me each time I circled around her.

I stopped cirling, and just scratched the back of my head. "Who are you?"

One eyebrow raised more than the other, and she tilted her head. Her eyes were a bit wider than Mitsuki's, but they almost looked identical. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"All right. Let me be more specific." I crossed my arms on my chest and proceeded, "What's your name?"

"My name is Satsuki," she said so bluntly I couldn't help but laugh.

When I calmed down, and when she stopped looking at me like I had escaped from a mental hospital, I decided to be more serious about this situation. "Do you have a sister?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." She sighed and turned to leave, opening the restroom's door and beginning to walk out. I noticed that even her figure was the same as Mitsuki, busty with a mature woman's hips.

"Wait! There really is something important behind all this madness!" I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, and she stared back at me with a painful expression.

She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Uh.. I didn't mean to..."

Her expression hardened and she spoke softly, "Look, it's just that you touched up on a sad subject for me."

"I didn't mean to. You look exactly like a girl I know. The only difference is your hair color. I thought she dyed it or something." I rubbed my head, which was developing a headache now, and let a gush of air escape my lips. "She went up missing yesterday, and I'm trying to find her."

Satsuki walked over to the mirror and started to fix her hair. She shook her head and also sighed with me. "I don't know who that girl is. I was adopted by the man who runs this shop, so I also work here. That's all. I can't help you."

I nodded, and waved to the girl as I started to walk out the room. I traveled up the hall and into the larger one. A few people were moving boxes in the hall and others were just enjoying a short break.

I glanced over the room a few more times, and my eyes caught the man who had directed me to the bathroom earlier, and had also given me a new pair of clothes. I stumbled down the room, tripping over several boxes until I landed on my knees right in front of him.

"Hello. The uniform looks nice," he spoke, adding a charming smile. He, once again, helped me onto my feet.

I bowed and nodded, adding, "Thank you."

He started laughing and holding his gut, then began to fix my uniform. He made it look less baggy and wrinkly, changing it to a more presentable look. "There's no need to bow to me. I'm just a simple American. I never really understood that well why people bowed, but I guess it's just to be respectable, huh?"

I shook my head up and down. "Um.. I have a question." I put my hands behind my back, intertwining my fingers together and staring at the floor. I'm still shy around people I don't know sometimes.

"Yes?" He stared down at me. For the first time, I noticed just how much taller her was. He had to be at least a foot taller than me!

"About Satsuki... do you know anything about her past? She said she was adopted, like you, but... She really looks like a girl I know, named Mitsuki. It has to be a coincidence that they have both similar names and look alike, but I can't believe that."

He laughed and stared off down the hall, where Satsuki was just walking. She didn't seem to be looking for anyone, and he didn't seem to have any plans to rush by her side, but I could see the true fatherly love he felt for her. By now I guessed that he was the owner she was talking about and that she was so very happy here.

"Well, I adopted her when she was six. The adoption agency said she was a runaway, but her parents had never came after her. They put up papers everywhere for her parents to come get her, but they never showed. That's when I saw her... I saw how sad she was; how unhappy. I wanted to make her feel happiness. I didn't want her to be how I was when I was young. That's why I adopted her."

I sat on the floor and looked up at him, like a kindergarten student listening at story time, and he glanced down at me. I watched him laugh once more, and learned that he really liked to laugh a lot. I folded my legs Indian-style and rested my hands in my lap.

"Who knows? Maybe she's the sister of that girl you are looking for. You just never know."

I smiled. "Yeah." I knew the story was over after a silence that had lasted three or four minutes, so I stood and told him, "Thank you. I have to leave though.. My life is getting too complicated for me to hold a job. Sorry that I can't help you with the shop, but I'll get down to this mystery. Even if it's just for my own curiosity, I need to know if Satsuki and Mitsuki are related."

"All right. You run along now, and you can keep the uniform." He shooed me away from the back, and I ran out the shop, smiling and holding a peace sign.

I stared back at the shop, but it wasn't long until I ran into yet another person.

"Owww!" I rubbed my head with my hands, and looked up at the person. Now my eyes really widened. They widened so much that I almost looked like a mutant!

"Oh.. hi, Nanaka! Um, how are you?"

I walked away from the person, and stopped about two-hundred feet away. I ran towards them and flew into the sky.

"KICK OF DEATH!" My foot collided with their head, sent them flying across the parking lot, and had me landing all over them.

"HEY! OW!"

"... Mitsuki. How could you? WHY DID YOU?"

She caressed her head with her small, petite hands and let out a guilty conscious-type of laugh. "Heh heh heh, well, you see..."

"Out with it," I demanded.

She gulped and closed her eyes. "Well... I found out that I had been living a lie."

I rolled my eyes and continued sitting on her. I wasn't going to give her any chance to escape, ever. "What do you mean?"

"My mother..."

"Your mother?"

"My mother was a prostitute that Dad had met."

"..." I face-palmed. Out of all the dramatic things to learn, this is what I was hearing. It wasn't funny, it wasn't cool, it wasn't nice. It was just... unbelievably dramatic.

Mitsuki looked to the side and shrugged. "It's all right. I always wondered why I looked different than everyone, and I had suspected something like this... but I never thought I'd find out about it the way I did."

I heard her bitter laugh, and decided I'd hug her tightly for support. Even if she bullied me and got me into all these crazy things, I still had to help her and I still had to support her.

After a long embrace, I pulled away and sat back. We were sitting on a sidewalk, next to a street with barely any traffic or people. The sun was going down, so I guessed it was about 7 or 8 PM. We were sitting in silence.

"You know, you have a cute little brother," I said weakly, breaking the awkward silence.

She nodded and laughed, leaning back on her hands like I was doing. "Yeah, he's a hand-full, but he _is_ cute."

"He kept calling me Mommy."

She stared at me and tilted her head. "Yeah, he does that to me, too." Her eyes seemed a little less painful to look at now, although her smile hadn't fully returned. "He looks different than me, though. More like Dad. He'll be a good heir to the family business once he matures a bit."

I smiled at her and stood up. "C'mon, let's talk about this somewhere else. I'm sure we shouldn't be sitting on the sidewalk, anyway." I offered her my hand, and she took it. I pulled Mitsuki from the ground and started to walk.

We ended up at a park that was a few miles away from both of our homes. We figured that this would be a safer place, and way better than going too close to our homes. I actually had no reason to be scared to go home, but I was too caught up in the adventure and mystery of Mitsuki's life to actually leave it behind.

I didn't want to leave Mitsuki hanging, anyway. It seemed like a cruel thing to do. After all, I have a home I feel safe in, and she doesn't. Her family lied to her. Speaking of that, I was wondering how she even found out about something so top secret, but I felt that it was too soon to ask.

We found a couple of tables and benches attached to the ground deeper in the park, so we spent the night sleeping on them.

_A few hours later..._

My eyes opened. I had a hard time falling asleep out here, since it didn't really feel safe to be sleeping somewhere that didn't have walls, beds, and locks to keep it enclosed.

Someone was peering over my shoulder.

A dark silhouette, tall and graceful-looking. So graceful I was scared.

I didn't move or tried to run. I felt paralyzed in my position. I was still laying down, but I couldn't move. I could barely even see. I glanced over to the other bench, and saw that Mitsuki was missing. What happened to her?

What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5 :: First Kiss?

//What was going on?//

I curled into a ball, thinking that if they were to strike, I'd at least be covered and not dead. It was selfish thinking only for myself, but at least if I were alive, I could save Mitsuki.

Gotta scratch it... I have to scratch it, it tickles so much... Nnn..

I sat up.

I was surrounded by trees and singing songbirds. Judging by the lighting, it was about 6 AM. Was that just a terrible dream?

Is Mitsuki really gone?

I glanced over at the bench that Mitsuki had fallen asleep on last night. She wasn't there.

"Goooooood morning!" I felt hands grasping my shoulders.

First instict came to mind: slap the arms off and turn around as quickly as possible.

But I decided to not listen to my insticts. "Mitsuki, is that you?" I turned my head back, looking up over my shoulder. I saw Mitsuki's smiling face, her red hair glistening in the morning light.

She started to giggle, and I was wondering why she was so damn happy all of a sudden. Images of Mitsuki's sad expressions from yesterday flashed through my mind, and I cringed at the happy version. It was a real turn around, so different that I could even call it a 180.

"Um... are you okay?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and twirled around, her pretty summer dress spinning with her.

Outside of school, I realized that she looked so much different. She dressed more casually and didn't wear much make-up. It made me wonder why she was so different.

"Yeah, of course I'm all right. Why would I be upset?"

I stood from the bench and rushed to her side, running my right hand over her forehead. "Well, there's no fever, but..." _But that doesn't explain why she's so happy..._

Her eyebrows quirked and she grabbed my hands, dragging me away from the park. We were hiking up some hill, and I started to recognize some of the houses.

It was my street.

"Um, why are we...?" I didn't finish my question and just sighed. Knowing Mitsuki and her craziness, even if I asked, I wouldn't get my way. Probably not even an answer. _Sheesh_.

We arrived in front of my house a few minutes later, and she knocked on the door. My mom answered and invited us in.

"Uh, right. I'll go make some tea," Mom said with both awkwardness and shyness.

Mitsuki lightly elbowed me in the side and grabbed my ear. "I just wanted to meet your mom," she whispered. Then she started to giggle.

My brother was walking down the steps, yawning and rubbing his messy hair. His shirt was wrinkled and faded, and his boxers had Hello Kitty plastered all over them.

I covered my mouth and turned around, muffling the roar of laughters escaping my lips. _Oh.. my.. GOD! _I was holding my gut and was slightly bent over. I would've been rolling on the floor if it weren't for how tired I was and how early it was in the morning.

Mitsuki locked eyes with him for a moment, and then she turned to the side. I saw her blushing and I instantly knew that I didn't want to even ask.

My mom returned to the room and ushered us into our dining room, which had a nice table and a China cabnit. She set the table and poured the tea, telling us to sit down and enjoy ourselves.

One question surfaced to my mind.

Why was she treating me like I was a guest?

I told myself to not think about it and sipped the tea. It wasn't too hot or too cold, just right. It held a sweet taste, with just a touch of bitterness. I liked it.

"Thanks... Mom."

She nodded and bowed to me, walking to the other side of the table and taking a seat. My brother hurried back up the stairs to get properly dressed, and then returned to the living room in his school uniform. It was the neatest I had ever seen it.

Usually he was lazy and didn't bother to iron it, but it looked really neat.

Why was everyone acting like it was a special occasion?

I spent the whole time at the table trying to think up a possible answer to the question, but none came. Only wild ideas, like sending me off to America to join the FBI or being forced to live in the Gion district of Kyoto to be a geisha, came to mind. You could say I had developed a very wild imagination.

Mitsuki scooted closer to me and told me in my ear, "I told her you were going to live in my mansion with me, so that's why you're being treated more like a guest than a family member. Sorry."

I shot up, stood tall, and barked, "WHAT?!"

My mother walked next to me. "What is it?"

"What did Mitsuki tell you?!"

My mom sighed heavily and looked away. She even shook her head as if she were suddenly depressed or disappointed in me. She circled around the room, biting her lip repeatedly and appeared to be deep in thought.

I waited, and waited, and, of course, waited until I could no longer wait. "What is it?" I repeated in my mother's tone.

She grabbed my hand and took me to another room. "Please excuse us."

We were in the kitchen. It smelled sweet and nice, like heaven. It was nothing like my current smelly state. I probably looked like I had been forced into a circus to tame wild bears.

My mother faced me. "She told me... that you..." She took a long pause.

I groaned. "That I, what?"

"That you were getting married."

My eyes got bigger. It seemed to be a habit of mine, now. The world turned upside down. Maybe not literally like before, but it sure as hell felt like it. The words started to process in my mind very slowly, and a few minutes later, I asked again.

"What is it? For real, this time."

My mother just shook her head and sighed again. "I was being serious." Her teeth were locked on her bottom lip, nervously nibbling away.

I didn't say nothing, but went back to the dining room. I grabbed Mitsuki's upper arm and dragged her to the door. I took a moment to unlock and open the door, and then I dragged her out of my house. I kept dragging her until I found a nice, secluded place that offered some privacy. It looked like a small community with very little people.

"I'm getting married?" I finally spoke to her.

She winced and scratched the side of her head, seemingly trying to avoid the conversation.

I repeated. "I'm.. getting.. married, Mitsuki?"

She nodded.

"TO WHO?! AND WHEN THE HELL WAS I, THE SUPPOSED BRIDE, GOING TO HEAR THIS?!" I started to panic. First of all, when was this settled? Second... WITH WHO? And third... why?

She laughed nervously and turned away, still scratching her head. Her frame seemed to shrink a little; she looked shorter than before. "Well, you see... the only way I was going to get out of that house was if I were married into another home. So... I was going to get married to your brother, and you were going to marry one of my bodyguards, and play the role of mother for Yusuke."

I shrank inside, and fell to the floor. "Which.. one?"

"Well, I gave you a choice for that. That's why I left you there, so that you could get to know some of them. I thought you'd especially like the blond. You seem interested in foreigners." She giggled lightly.

I guess that's why she was so happy. Every single thing was going her way. Why was I dragged into this mess? She could've just married into someone else's family, but no, she wanted to mess with mine.

I sighed and closed my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest.

I felt soft lips press against mine, and my eyes opened.

When I felt Mitsuki's lips leave mine, I gasped. "That... was... my first kiss..."

Mitsuki stood up straight. She was standing again, instead of leaning down to reach me.

I was still stunned, though.

"Sorry, just wanted to take care of that before I marry your brother!"

I was still mumbling about how it was my first kiss when she pulled me up and took me to her house.

I was paying no attention, though. My thoughts were all on my first kiss. With a girl. Not Hiroshi. . . A girl, and Mitsuki at that.

Before I knew it, I was shoved into a man's arms. I looked up. It was the blond bodyguard from yesterday. The one... that was... peeping in on me, and saw every nook and cranny of my body!

I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 :: My life is so complicated!

//I screamed.//

"Hello, honey!" The guy hugged me tightly to his chest and kissed my forehead. "I was missing you, baby. Where did you go?" His hand was rubbing my forehead as if I were his child, and I just stared.

I stared really hard at him until my gaze was piercing, making him shy away from me. Then I turned towards Mitsuki, throwing my stare at her as well. Her face became red, though. I wasn't really sure why.

I stormed into Mitsuki's house, running up the stairs and finding my way through the halls. I found the room I had awoken in the other day, and my clothes were on the bed.

I grabbed the clothes and rushed downstairs, losing my way after running through the kitchen. "Crap, I always get lost in this house," I said to myself. It seemed that no one was around, but oh well. I'd have to find my own way out.

I stopped in the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I made a small salad, and sat down at the kitchen's bar. It had cheese, greens, Italian dressing, and those little crunchies. I never could remember what they were called. "Mmn... good.."

I took my first bite, and then felt something rubbing against my leg. With my mouth full, I yelled, "Mwoo iz hit!?"

"Hiya!" Yusuke crawled out of the bar's cabnit that was in front of my legs. "What did you say? Who is hit?" He made his way to the top of one of the bar's chairs and sat next to me.

"No, I said.. oh, it doesn't matter! Yusuke! I have to get out of here!" I explained what was going on between me, the bodyguards, Mitsuki, and my family, and Yusuke started to giggle.

He smiled brightly and stuck his tongue out at me. "Sorry, I can't help you! You're my mommy, so you have to be in your house."

I groaned and tugged on my hair, leaning back a little and flipping out of the stool I was sitting in. I crashed to the ground with a _thunk_, and started to whimper. "This isn't my house, Yusuke!!"

Yusuke hopped out of his chair and crouched down next to me, poking my nose. "Mommy, you have a big nose."

I growled at the kid. "Thanks! As if I hadn't already noticed!" I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, ignoring my food and desperately trying to find a 'back door'.

"I see them in the movies all the time! There must be one in this big house!"

When I ran out of places to look, I resorted to opening a window and climbing out. I looked from side to side and ran forward, ramming straight into the blond guy.

"Hey, honey! Coming back for more?"

I slipped away from him and made a run for the gate, trying to hop over it, but I felt someone catch my foot and pull me back down.

"Nana-chan... You can't do this to me," Mitsuki whimpered. She started to cry, and I just groaned and rolled my eyes to the back of my head.

"Why can't I? Look at all you're doing to me. You even..." I felt my cheeks become warm, and knew my face was red. I turned off the the side, covering my face and sighing. _You even stole my first kiss._

Her crying instantly stopped. She smiled. "It doesn't matter. The rules are... if you don't at least live here for a year, I will destroy your family's income," she whispered to me as her smile faded into a smirk. "On top of that, I'll be the one to save them. You'll look like the bad one here."

I froze in my tracks. It had just hit me how much this girl hated me. She really wanted to see me dying inside, and I couldn't figure out why. I was a quiet girl in class who did her own work and minded her business. I never bothered anyone. I'm sure I didn't even have any friends, besides Hiroshi.

Hiroshi was the only person who'd talk to me. I met him in second grade. He was always taller than me, though, and was really talkative. He came from a prestigious family, but was kicked out soon after he refused to be the heir. Since then, his brother has taken over the role of heir and Hiroshi lives on his own, a few houses down the street from mine. He does as he pleases and has no one to tell him what he shouldn't do.

For a long time, I was hoping that I could be that one to change him. That I could make him happy again. To make him feel like he wasn't alone... But I guess fate wasn't going to let us be.

"All right. I'll do it... I'll live here," I finally spoke. This wasn't for me or for Ms. Hayase. This was for my family. I couldn't just purposely let them go down like that.

I cleaned myself up and handed my clothes to the perverted blond guy. I was probably going to end up marrying him, but I didn't even know his name. "I'm going to go home and pack my bags."

The blond bodyguard smiled. "I'll take you there." He escorted me to a black Mercedes, and let me in the passenger side, which was the left side of the car. He hopped into the right side and sped off, taking me to my home as quickly as he could.

When we arrived, he almost tried to get out and open my door like a butler would, but I insisted that I'd let myself out.

I knocked on the door. Mom answered.

"Uh... I'm here to get my clothes and stuff," I spoke nervously.

She nodded and let me in, glancing over the bodyguard in the car. She raised an eyebrow and slid the door shut behind me.

I traveled up the familiar stairs I had climbed almost every day of my life, and then walked down the short hallway. I opened the door to my room and went to my closet.

I pulled out all the clothes and found suitcases under my bed. I packed them as tightly as I could, leaving behind only a few outfits. I threw those over my shoulder.

I walked over to my table and grabbed the picture frame, which showed myself and my parents. I was young here; even my big brother didn't look that old. My dad was still in the picture because he didn't leave the family until two years ago, when I was fifteen. I'm still sixteen, but my birthday is coming up very soon.

"I'd never imagine that I'd be getting married this young," I whispered.

"I never imagined it, either." My mother's voice.

So she had been watching, huh? I guess it's only natural to when your only daughter is being shipped off to some rich family to marry her "best friend's" bodyguard.

I smiled and sat down my bags of clothes. I unframed the photo and slid it into my back pocket for safe keeping. That was the one memory I didn't want to lose--the happiness of our family that once existed.

I rested on the bed in my room, which no longer belonged to me. My mom sat next to me and I hugged her. I cried in her arms as hard as I could. I knew she had to be confused; she didn't know why I was so sad. For all she knew, I was getting married to someone I "loved"...

But she didn't question me. She just hugged me tightly and smiled as I left the house soon after.

The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one. We didn't speak much, and the Mercedes didn't make much noise, either. Sweet, sweet silence.

I left the bags in my room and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and slipped off the orange and khaki uniform I still had on.

I stuck one foot into the hot bath tub, and my other foot followed suit. Soon, I was relaxing in the bubble bath and soaking to my heart's content. I finally felt just a little more peaceful, so I closed my eyes. The warmth and niceness of the room soothed me. I knew I was safe; the door was locked and the curtains were closed.

I felt the water splash on my face.

My brown eyes opened and what was before me was a blond man. Naked. In my bath tub.

"Hi, honey! I wanted to join you. Doesn't it feel like we're newlyweds?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY BATH TUB?!"


	7. Chapter 7 :: First Time

//"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY BATH TUB?!"//

It was a long, terrible night. I spent most of my "sleep" worrying about getting raped in bed. He wanted to sleep with me, but I, as the "shy" girl I was, declined.

And proceeded to bash his skull in.

I tried to stay calm the entire night, huddling under my covers in the vomit-pink colored room. My bed was much, much larger than the one at home... My old home. It was hard to get used to it. But it was just my first night, so I expected this.

From time to time, I'd wander around the halls. I never left the floor, 'cause I didn't know my way around the house yet. Leave exploring for when there's daylight.

Nothing good was on television, either, which completely sucked. I didn't like anime much, and lots of perverted anime about guys peeping on girls were on. That situation sure sounded familiar, too...

And when light streamed through the window, I was relieved. I smiled to myself, happy that the torturous night was finally over. I stepped from the bed, only to trip over a large figure on the floor. Falling to my face, I dared a glance at the body.

"Ugh, it's you! What the hell are you doing in here?!" I leapt into the bed, hiding under the bedspread to keep the bodyguard from discovering that I still wore Hello Kitty pajamas. Hello Kitty was loved by my entire family!

"Hey, honey! Say, we haven't really got to know each other, huh? I don't think I told you my name." He smiled and blushed.

I nodded to his statement, and I stopped clutching the quilt. All this time, living together, seeing each other... I still don't know his name.

"Ha ha, I see you know what I'm talking about," the blond guy spoke, letting out an embarassed laugh and proceeding, "so, I'll tell you. My name is Travis. Travis Yamamoto. I know, weird name, and you probably won't be able to say it, either."

I blinked. Travis? What an odd name. I guess he really is a foreigner. Or maybe he's just half and half? "Too... Tooraa-visu!"

"Um, no. It's Travis, no vowels between."

I groaned. I'm marrying some dude I don't even know, and I can't even say his name right.

"Nanaka... we'll work on that," he said with a very graceful smile.

The only thing that would ever make me fall in love with him was that gorgeous smile, one that could sweep me off my feet and have me floating on a cloud.

"Nanaka?" He blinked and prodded my forehead.

I realized that what I was thinking was impossible, and my cheeks flooded with red. Not only was it impossible, it was just too embarassing!! "Yes?!"

He let out yet another gentlemanly laugh, and I stared away with skeptical eyes. It was going to be way impossible to resist him...

"You sure are a cute one." He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. He pulled the covers down slightly and tipped my head back, pressing his soft, luscious lips to mine.

I almost exploded. I covered my nose, ran from the room, trying to resist the sudden nosebleed. _Oh... my... goodness.. God... luffer-bunnies!_

My thoughts scattered, laying all over the floor, but my face shown my true thoughts. The perverted fantasies and weird ideas about taming the blond--Travis--and making him my own.

When did I become such a big perv?!

"Nanaka? Are you okay?" I glanced over to the door. I realized I had somehow found the bathroom without even thinking about it.

He was breathing heavily. I guess even he got out of breath from traveling around this place.

"Y-yeah! Perfectly fine... ha ha, heh.. haheh.." My laugh was mixed with crazy and nervous tones, almost making me sound insane. I ceased my laughs immediately, and my mind just wandered back to that kiss that was straight out of a Cinderella story.

His face lit up happily, and he grasped my hand. "Good!" He led me out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the elevator. "First floor," he spoke, and the elevator took us down to that floor. He escorted me to a limo.

I sighed. "Must we use such an.. attention-grabbing vehicle?"

Travis blinked down at me. "Oh." He walked over to a more normal car, although I could still tell the price tag was high. He opened my door and let me in the car, and I sat down cheerfully.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but at least it wasn't boring!

He hopped on the right side--the driver's side--and sped off. In aproximately a half-hour, we were in a shopping district. I had never been here, but it looked like an honest, nice place.

"Well, first, it's those clothes. If you're going to live in a high-class place, you have to look high-class. I know, it's a pain, but it's just... the rules."

I nodded. This was my life now. There was no turning back, and there was definitely no if's, and's, or but's.

First I tried on some street-style clothes. Really nice capris, folded at the bottom. The blouse was a beautiful red, and it was paired off with a black, poofy jacket. I didn't think this was elegant or high-class, but the price tag sure was incredibly high. Black boots and red knee-highs were included in this outfit, as well.

Of course, Travis did try to peek a few times, but the sales lady of the store caught him in the act and forced him to wait with her.

The next outfit was a ball gown. It was sparkly and beautiful. White, elegant, gorgeous. I didn't think it suited me that well, but it wasn't my choice to make.

I tried on a few more outfits and Travis and I eventually left the store. When I accidentally glanced at the reciept, it read $8,560. I was shocked, but kept comments to myself.

He held my hand as we walked down the streets, and I knew we must've looked like love birds to everyone else. He didn't force me to carry any bags, and, despite his perverted nature, he was quite the gentleman to me.

"Well, now it's your hair," he said as he led me into a beauty salon. The inside was neat, very modern yet had an old, English feel to it.

They cut my hair just past my shoulders and curled the ends of it. They touched up my bangs and then, finally, dyed my hair a reddish-brown color. It was accented with blond highlights. I really looked like a gorgeous upper-class girl after the haircut.

"Wow! I'm so pretty!" I exclaimed to Travis as we left the salon. We stopped by a bench and had lunch there, right under the cherry blossoms. This felt normal to me. Nothing high class or fancy, just a simple lunch with my... fiancee.

"Thank you so much, Travis," I smiled to him and giggled, then added, "You are a very kind per..."

I dared to stare down. Right there, hands. Yes, hands. They were groping my breasts.

"Hey, I'm sorry, baby! I couldn't help it, they're just so full and--"

"Shut up." I was storming forward to our car, growling and almost ready to scream.

"You still didn't have to smack me like that! What do you think we'll be doing when we're sleeping together? I'll be loving every inch of your body, of course!!" He explained to me excitedly. We were in the car now, and he was driving us home.

When we did arrive, I stepped from the car and quickly stepped inside the house. I found the elevator, but didn't bother to notice that my navigation of the house was improving. Walking into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and sitting on my bed, I turned to the window. The sun was setting and was an absolutely beautiful sight.

I heard my door crack open, and turned to look to the door. Yusuke walked in.

"Hi, mommy. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Yusuke left the room, closing the door quietly.

I heard the door open again.

"Yes, Yusuke?"

I felt hands grabbing my wrist. I looked over to it, then glanced up. It was Travis, no shirt on, pants undone.

He lifted my other wrist and pushed me back, flat against my bed. He started to kiss on my neck softly, his form pressed directly against me. His body was between my legs, and I closed my eyes.

My entire face was a scarlet color by now, and I wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. I just knew that Travis laid me back, and decided to take me for a nice ride.

This was definitely something I never expected...


	8. Chapter 8 :: Mixed Emotions

//This was definitely something I never expected...//

Travis reached down to slip off my pants, still kissing me deeply and loving me as tenderly as he could.

A sudden panic picked up in my heart, and my breathing increased. His hands were playing with my underwear, but I could go through with it. I shoved him off of me and rose from the bed, snatching my pajama bottoms and leaving the room. I found the elevator after wandering the halls and pressed the botton. As the elevator took me to the first floor, I used the time to put my pants back on. When it dinged, the door open and I dashed through the hall.

I unlocked the door and ran out of the building. I realized that this was something I really couldn't go through with -- marrying a total stranger and having my first time with that same stranger. "I'm glad I stopped him..." I said to myself.

I didn't wait for the other guards to unlock the gate, but instead just leaped over it.

I checked over my shoulders a few times, just to make sure that no organization was chasing after me. The night was quiet, with little people out. I found it very beautiful and peaceful, compared to my "destined" lifestyle.

I knew it was rude of me, but I made my way to the corner store I had traveled to once before. Do you remember it? Let's Go was the name of the store. A nice guy ran it, with a girl named Satsuki being his daughter.

I knocked on the door to the store a few times, hoping that they were still there. It was only 9 or 10PM, but that was late enough to close up shop. When there was no answer, I sat against the door and stared up at the moon.

I thought to myself about this vivid adventure, one of so many colors of the rainbow. It was bright and thrilling, but also scary and sad. I wasn't sure if I could control my fate anymore.

The door let loose, and I fell back. I found myself staring up a girl's skirt, her black and pink polka-dot underwear in clear view.

"Gah!!" I sat up immediately, shot to my feet and bowed apologetically. "I am so, so sorry!"

The girl blushed lightly and nodded. "It's quite all right. You startled me."

I recognized her immediately. She was Satsuki, the girl I had suspicions of being Mitsuki's sister. I blinked a few times. She still looked the same as before, maybe just a little more drowsy.

She invited me in wordlessly, urging me to come upstairs. I had not realized it before, but this shop actually doubled as an apartment and store. She had me sit down on a couch, and I did.

"This is a really nice place you have here."

Satsuki smiled and sat on a couch directly across from me. "Thank you. Would you like some tea? It's awfully cold out there."

"No, no, it's okay!" I spoke softly, embarrassed. I scatched the back of my head, hoping the embarrassment wasn't expressed on my face, but I was sure it was.

"I insist." She left the room.

A few minutes passed, and finally, I heard, "Two lumps?"

"Perfectly fine."

I hummed a melody to myself, my eyes closing tiredly and a yawn emitting from my lips. A pair of hands groped my breasts, and I let out a half moan, half cry for help. I shot up from the chair and accidentally sent the figure sprawling into me, knocking me onto my stomach.

"Ack!" I tried to get up, but the person was clinging to my body and rubbing against me. His hands violated me continuously, making it hard to resist but I knew I couldn't just sit there. I was totally creeped out!

I let out a terrible, high-pitched scream, loud enough to send Satsuki and her adoptive father running in the room.

"What on earth is going on?!" the daughter and father said in unison.

They found Hiroshi all over me, and I just blushed to death. I was too embarrassed to speak for the next hour, and found myself defensively watching out for any intruders as I sipped the tea Satsuki had made.

"I really am sorry! Really!" Hiroshi pleaded, but Satsuki's glare silenced him.

The man who ran the shop sat next to me, and finally asked, "Why are you here?"

I blinked. "Um... well, you see... It's a really long story." I laughed to myself. It was hard to tell them something like, 'Well, you see, I had an enemy named Mitsuki. She soon turned into my friend, or so I thought. When she went up missing, I became not only a mother, but a bride to some guy I never met. I was forced out of my own home, and now I have some pervert trying to steal my virginity.'

Yeah, really hard.

Satsuki sat across from me, with Hiroshi sitting next to her. "Please tell us," she pleaded to me.

I sighed, and knew I couldn't keep the secret to myself forever, no matter how crazy it sounded. "Well, last time I was here, I was looking for a girl named Mitsuki. Remember? Well, anyway," I took a large breath and continued, "she ran away from home. That whole thing affected me more than I had thought. I ended up having to act as the mother of her younger brother. If that wasn't enough, she also had me engaged to one of her bodyguards."

Everyone just stared at me, speechless, barely blinking.

A skeptical look crossed my face. "Well, it doesn't end there. Today, he took me out shopping and treated me like a queen. It made me think, 'Maybe this isn't so bad.' Wrong. He tried to get in my pants tonight, and I had just found his name out today. I ran away."

For a few moments, silence swept the room. The one who broke it was Hiroshi. He just started laughing to bits.

My face grew pale, but then flushed over pink. I jumped from the couch and started pounding sense into Hiroshi's head. "It is not funny! Stop laughing!!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" His laughing subsided, but he instead pushed me over onto the couch. he crawled atop me and asked, "So, if it were me, would you let me?"

Satsuki punched him in the head, and he got off of me instantly. "Wanna run that by us again? Or do you have a death wish?"

Hiroshi laughed nervously and sat on the couch across from us. He folded his hands in his lap and played the part of a good boy.

I sat up, staring off the the side. I actually didn't know if I could answer his question, so I stayed quiet.

Satsuki looked down at me and held her hand out. "Come on. I'll show you the bathroom and you can take a bath or shower. I'll make sure monkey boy doesn't bother you."

I nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead me to the bathroom. She handed me a towel and smiled at me reassuringly.

She opened a cabnit and pointed to things inside, letting me know where the stuff I could borrow was.

I took out a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, and a soap bar. I took my time in the tub when Satsuki left me in there, and figured I was safe.

My bath was fairly normal and enjoyable. Satsuki had left me a clean pair of her pajamas, and I dried off and put them on. I used Satsuki's brush and comb to make my hair knot-free, and left the bathroom.

I looked around the room and found it empty. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I saw Hiroshi's back in the living room. I walked towards it, but also saw Satsuki in his arms. They were kissing each other lovingly, tenderly. I covered my mouth and felt the glass slip from my hands, crashing to the floor and splling the water everywhere.

The couple's eyes wandered to me and I spoke weakly, "Sorry to disturb you. I'll just be a moment." I leaned down and picked the glass from the floor. I cut myself on a piece but said nothing, not a single 'ow' or 'ouch.' Satsuki was next to me now, leaning down to help me with my mess. Her hair was a little crazier.

She took the pieces of glass from my hand and threw them away in a recycling bag under the sink of the kitchen. She disappeared into the bathroom after that, and returned with a band-aid and paper towel. She cleaned my finger and wrapped it up, then showed me to my room.

I happened to share rooms with Satsuki, but she didn't come back for another hour. I presumed that she and Hiroshi weren't done.

Then I thought about something. "Hiroshi and Mitsuki... Hiroshi and Satsuki. I walked in on both of them. I wonder if..."

The door crept open. It was Hiroshi. He sat next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, I just didn't recognize you with your new hair 'do."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I hadn't seen Hiroshi in so long, and I loved him. It hurt to see him with any girl but myself. And I saw him twice with another girl. But I was just his friend.

His arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry..."

All the tears let go, and I cried in his arms. "Hiroshi... I have to tell you..."

He let go and stared at me blankly. "What is it?"

"I've loved you ever since we first met..."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "What?"

I gripped the bedsheets, and yelled, "I've loved you ever since that moment we met in second grade!"

"Are you.. for real...?" He rested his head in his hands, clearly stressed out.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." I started crying more and more, and curled up on the bed.

Satsuki glanced in the room, watching me as I cried. She shook her head and walked away from view, but neither of us noticed.

I fell asleep crying on the bed.

When I woke up, Satsuki was hugging me tightly in her arms, as if she heard everything. Hiroshi was gone, and I was the only one awake. The warm feeling was nice, so I didn't get up but just smiled sadly. I had ran away from there, and look at what I got myself into. I snuggled into Satsuki, my head just below her chin.

I layed there for a few more minutes before falling right back asleep, my mind wandering into a dream...

There was a beach, a beautiful beach. Palm trees surrounded the shore and waves roared in. At first, nothing was in sight, but soon I found myself walking on the shore. I walked into the waves, going further and further until my head was almost underneath.

"No, don't do it!!" I told myself in the dream, but she didn't listen.

Two males and a female surrounded me under the water. They all tugged me in different directions. Subconsciously, I realized they were Travis, Hiroshi, and Mitsuki. I was drowning under the water, and all three were trying to but weren't helping me. I had black out, and woke up on the shore. Mitsuki was above me, her hair falling around my face and her lips pressing against mine. The guys dragged her off of me and started to beat her though, claiming that she was already getting married and that she couldn't have me. I was screaming for them to stop, and I tried to make them but they just pushed me aside.

When I awoke, Satsuki's body was still pressed against mine in a tight hug, but her eyes were open and she was holding me.

"Hi. Um. You were moving violently," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Haha..."

"Were you dreaming?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Satsuki spoke, defeatedly. She kissed my forehead and told me to go back to sleep, and I nodded gently.

My eyes closed, and I had a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 :: Secrets?

//My eyes closed, and I had a peaceful sleep.//

When I awoke again, the room was empty. I yawned and stretched, and noticed a note on the table that was next to the bed I was laying in. It read:

_Hey, Nanaka!_

_Don't ask how I know your name, but there's some clothes in the closet in this room. Borrow anything you like. I really don't mind. I'm sorry I left you, but I've been inspired to cook a really nice meal, so I left to the market! Don't worry too much! I made Hiroshi go out and pick pretty flowers for the meal, so he won't bother you too much, either. Lastly, just go out and have some fun! Be back by 9AM, though!_

_Love,_

_Satsuki_

I blinked a few times, then did as she instructed. I pulled out a mini-skirt that resembled a school girl's skirt. I also found a nice sweater and some black thigh highs. I checked the door, making sure it was actually closed. Then, I walked back to the closet and found Satsuki's underwear. I thought they were really cute, so I borrowed them. I changed into the clothes, then walked out of the room and into a hallway. To the left was Satsuki's adoptive father. As slipped on my shoes, I waved to him and told him I was going out, then proceeded to climb the stairs out of the apartment.

When I left the store, I found beautiful blue clouds. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't freezing, either. It was actually very comfortable. I checked my watch. It read 7:48AM, so I knew I had time to kill. Remembering the time me and Mitsuki slept in a park, I decided to head there. The park had changed just a little. The benches were new and there were a few more fountains. Owners were playing with their dogs, kids were having fun with friends, and couples were cuddling together. I smiled and took my seat on one of the benches.

I set my clock to wake me up at 8:45, and took a nap on the bench. I fell asleep watching white, puffy clouds and birds flying.

Beep, beep, beep...

_Nngh.. What is that noise...?_

I turned over, and fell to hard, cold ground. I opened my eyes, and saw the pavement right before my eyes. "Ow..." I stood up and dusted myself off. I glanced at my clock. "It's 8:48...!"

I took a quick jog back to the store, running right up the steps and into the apartment. I slipped off my shoes on the rug, and pulled on warm slippers. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hel_lo_!" Satsuki chimed, smiling at me. She had on a pink apron. The apron had the words "Hello Kitty " on it.

"Wow, you're a Hello Kitty fan, too!?" I ran over to her. "It's so cute!!" I tugged on the sides to check it out. It had little ruffles on it.

Satsuki giggled and nodded, adding, "Yeah, totally. I love Hello Kitty."

Hiroshi walked into the room, holding a large vase full of flowers. They were different types, and were all different colors. His gloves were dirty. "Is this good?"

"Perfect," she said, walking towards Hiroshi and grabbing the vase. She put it on the table. "Can you set the table, Hiroshi?"

"Yeah." Hiroshi opened cabnits and pulled out plates, table maps, napkins, and silverware.

I watched him set the table, and slowly my eyes wandered to Satsuki. She was cooking up some eggs. Toast was in the toaster. Pancake mix was sitting on the counter. _She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to make a nice breakfast._

Satsuki's face lifted, and she glanced towards me. "So, what did you do with your time?" She started to scramble the eggs with a fork.

"Oh, I went to the park and took a nap on one of the benches." I didn't add the part about falling flat on my face, though.

"Hey, Nana-chan! I gotta show you something!" Hiroshi said, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out of the room quickly.

"Ooof!" I almost fell, but caught my balance and ran with him. I wondered to myself what he was going to show me.

He took me into his room. There was a bed, but it was very small. It was pushed into a corner, and what took up most of the room was actually wood.

A big piece of wood.

"What's this?" I asked, somewhat curious of the wood's purpose.

Hiroshi leaped to the wood, leaning down and turning it around. There were small rooms inside. "It's a doll house."

"A doll house?"

"I'm going to be a father soon. This is for my kid. My baby's a girl," he said proudly. He beamed up at me.

I was happy for him, but my heart wrenched a bit. It finally hit me, the whole reason why he was here. He got Satsuki pregnant and was now here to take care of his kid. "Remember when I said that I love you?"

He nodded, blinking.

I turned to face a wall, staring at it blankly. I drew in a large breath and smiled. "I fell in love with you in second grade." My hands traveled to behind my back, holding each other. "You were hitting on me after school and..."

.

.

.

"Hey, Nana-chan! Wanna go to my birthday party? It's gonna be real fun."

"Oh, I don't know, Hiro-chan..."

"But really! C'mon, I'm the sexiest thing alive!"

"Right, sure you are." The younger Nanaka started to cross the street. The light had just turned red, but she paid no attention. She walked out into the intersection, and as a car was about to hit her, she felt yanking on her right arm. Younger Hiroshi tugged her back onto the sidewalk so hard that she fell to her butt.

"What do you think you're doing?! Pay more attention, Nanaka! You could've got killed!"

Nanaka started to cry, as she was scared and sad. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her, and she just apologized repeatedly. He comforted her and walked her home.

.

.

.

"It really made me so happy, but I was too scared to tell you." My smile stayed upon my face, and I spun back to face him. I leaned down to his level and hugged him tightly, then let go. "I just wanted to thank you."

Hiroshi almost looked shocked, but found himself leaning up to kiss me.

I kissed back for a second, letting his soft lips take mine, but then shoved him away. I left the room and went into the kitchen, a bit dazed and spaced out. I sat at the table, where breakfast was served and ate in silence. After finishing my meal, Satsuki took me to her room. We sat on the bed and chatted for a while.

_Ding dong._

While Satsuki was looking for something in her closet, I went to answer the door. It wasn't confirmed and I never asked, but I was pretty sure I was living here now.

When I opened the door, a redhead was before me. She leaped at me, causing me to crash right in front of the stairs. Her arms were around my neck, and she kissed me deeply.

"I missed you, Nana-chan!!"

"M-mitsuki?" My eyes widened, and I sat up. She sat in my lap, still hugging me tight.

"When they told me you ran away, I was so worried! I knew that I saw you here last time, so I thought that I'd find you here."

Satsuki was running quickly down the steps. She lifted Mitsuki off me until she stood, and then she slapped the girl. "I thought I told you to never come here!"

"But Nanaka was here!"

I blinked. "Do you guys know each other?"

"No!" they yelled together.

I raised an eyebrow. "All right-y, then..." I got up and crossed my arms under my chest.

"Why did you kiss her?" Satsuki questioned Mitsuki.

"Why did you stop me?" Mitsuki snapped back.

There were flames in their eyes, and I was clearly clueless to the situation.

I started to laugh nervously. "Ha ha.. hahahaha... Now, now... let's... calm down, shall we?" I sneaked up the steps, and decided on resting in my room.

The girls stormed in, pulling each other's hair and yelling rude things at each other.

Satsuki slammed Mitsuki on the bed, slapping her over and over.

I jumped up, eyes even wider than before, and ripped Satsuki off of Mitsuki. "Hey, hey! Will you guys stop?! Just what the hell is going on?!"

Mitsuki was growling, and Satsuki had the looks to kill. I sat them beside me and calmly asked, "How do you know each other?"

"We're twin sisters. Done deal. It's a secret," Mitsuki said flatly.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and added, "Don't tell no one. Truth is, I was kicked out of the house 'cause I got pregnant."

I tilted my head. "What?"

"Yusuke's my kid."

"WHAAAAAT?" I shot up and my eyes darted to Mitsuki. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Family secret."

"Uuuugh.." I crashed on the bed, shoving my head under the pillow. I felt poking at my butt. "What are you doing...?"

"Cute underwear!" Mitsuki exclaimed, looking proud of her catch.

I looked back and saw my skirt half up. I struggled to pull it back down, but got tangled up in the cover. "Gah!!"

The twins were giggling.

"The reason why we were angry... Well.." they said together and continued, "We both like you."

Satsuki continued by saying, "Me and Mitsuki trade places a lot, so if she was nice to you, it was probably me. That's why I let you in with no questions asked." She smiled very brightly.

"Yeah, that's also why she's a pain in the ass. Now I can't have you to myself!" Mitsuki's hands grasped my thigh, her head rubbing against it.

Satsuki bonked her in the head. "Anyway." Satsuki cuddled up to me and giggled.

"Oh.. my.. goodness..." My eyes looked as if they'd pop out of my head, and an idea formed in my mind. "Is this a love quintet?!"

"That's what it looks like, but I guess I don't mind sharing..." Mitsuki said quietly.

I darted out of the room as fast as I could, bunny-hopping into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I breathed in and out heavily. "What am I gonna do?" I leaned against the door, my arms covering the door from side to side.

"Hey! Why'd you leave?" Mitsuki and Satsuki questioned from the other side of the door. They started to bang on it. "It's not like Old Man John is here. He left a long time ago."

"Who?" I turned to face the door, knowing it was still locked. Who was Old Man John?

"My dad," I heard from Satsuki's voice.

I opened the door and sighed. This was just making the drama increase, hiding in this bathroom. I surrendered my privacy. But instead of finding Satsuki or Mitsuki in front of me, it was Hiroshi.

"Where'd they go?"

Hiroshi grabbed my hand and led me from the hallway to his room, placing me on the bed. "Sit here," he ordered me, and then he sat next to me. He seemed to be a bit troubled.

"To be honest, Satsuki and I... We're not in love. We both wanted kids because of the first time. I'm only here to be a father because I want my kid to grow up knowing who I am. It really hurt when I couldn't be there for Yusuke." Hiroshi appeared to be almost ready to cry, but he regained his composure. "I really love you too."

I covered my mouth with my hands, the tears streaming down from my eyes.

Hiroshi removed my hands from my mouth, kissing me sweetly with his lips once more. His arm wrapped around my frame, and we fell over. His hand traveled up my sweater, and my teary eyes fell closed.

It almost felt like a sweet, sweet dream.


	10. Chapter 10 :: Times Can Be Good

//It almost felt like a sweet, sweet dream.//

I awoke in Hiroshi's arms. He was cleaning me up in the bathroom. I was bleeding. "Um..."

Then it hit me. The caressing, the feelings, the moans, all of it. I sat there in shock. I lost my virginity... to Hiroshi. I lost it to my lover, not a bully, not a friend, not a bodyguard, and definitely not a foreigner. I lost it to my childhood friend, the person I loved and needed.

I sat up, but Hiroshi urged me to go back to sleep.

"It's okay. It was your first time, so you should rest," Hiroshi said quietly, his hands hands' shape pressed against my area through a wet towel.

I blushed and nodded, turning my head away and closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep soon after, and dreamed that I had married Hiroshi.

The next time I woke up, I was in pajamas. The room around me was familiar, and I realized it was Satsuki's room. "Oh." I leaned up, and found Satsuki and Mitsuki resting their heads on the bed. I blinked. "Why are they acting like I went to the hospital or something?"

I poked their heads and watched them lift it one by one.

"Oh, you're awake!!" Satsuki yelled excitedly, hugging me over. "God, you were knocked out. I thought you were dying or something."

"Way to make us worried," Mitsuki added. She stood from her chair and leaned over me while Satsuki let go. She showed me her watch, and confirmed that bed time was actually just beginning.

I groaned and fell back over, and the girls all squeezed on the bed.

For the next few weeks, we all fought over where we'd sleep and what we'd do with our time. We argued about our dinners, and Hiroshi pulled his perverted pranks. There was even a time when he peaked in on Mitsuki taking a shower. I don't think I've ever seen him with so many bruises!

I was on the back porch, which overlooked a parking lot. It was quiet that day; all I heard were birds chirping. I had a basket full of wet clothes next to me, and I was hanging up everyone's clothes on a line. The wind was somewhat heavy, so I figured it was a good day to quickly dry our clothes. I had laundry duties this week, while Mitsuki was in charge of dinner. Hiroshi had repair work, and Satsuki had to watch the shop. We were all pretty busy. Even laundry was a big job, since there were three girls and two guys.

Old Man John wasn't doing so well, so Mitsuki helped out with Satsuki any moment she could. Hiroshi was busy fixing the upstairs apartment, and I had mountains of clothes to wash. Johnny wasn't here. He was in the hospital for heart failure. He encouraged Satsuki to stay here and help us out, but everyone knew where Satsuki wanted to be.

"Here, I'll help you," Hiroshi said politely. He picked up a few pairs of underwear and nearly nosebled.

"Maybe you should stick to housework! Shoo, shoo!" I teased him, patting his butt to make him leave the room.

He laughed, leaving the room, his cheery face a nice thing to look forward to. As I was hanging Mitsuki's bra on the line, my stomach suddenly ached. I covered my mouth and dashed to the bathroom, sticking my head in the sink and vomitting. I held my stomach lightly and grabbed a paper towel to wipe my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom, stopping in the kitchen to poor a glass of water.

"Nanaka?" Hiroshi entered the kitchen, his face full of concern. "Was that you?"

I nodded. "Yeah.. I suddenly didn't feel so good, so I ran to the bathroom and vomitted," I spoke softly, drinking down the water and going back to the bathroom. I found a spunge under the sink and ran the water. I cleaned the sink out quietly.

Hiroshi followed me like a puppy-dog, though, and wouldn't leave me be. "You know, that's the first sign of pregnancy."

I laughed and shook my head, going back to my laundry duties. After the laundry would dry, I'd have to fold it all up and divide it into different piles. "I'm not pregnant."

But for the next two weeks, I ended up vomitting so bad that it landed me in the hospital. The doctors said I was dehydrated. They tested to see if I were pregnant, and it turned out that I was. This disturbed everyone in the household, for we all were too young to support two kids in the house. Hiroshi had two women pregnant at the same time, and Mitsuki was deeply disappointed in me.

In the end, we came up with the conclusion that we'd all take care of the children. Once I was about 4 months pregnant, the morning sickness subsided. I was feeling a lot better, although both my stomach and Satsuki's had grown quite big.

At first, I wasn't very accepting of this situation. But as my child inside me grew bigger and bigger, so did my love for him. My baby was going to be a boy. Travis and I decided on naming him Hiro, the short version of Hiroshi. Hiro meant "generous," and we had hoped on raising a nice, generous son.

Satsuki and I were sitting on the couch, swapping pregnancy details and talking about the future of our children.

"They could be like best friends!" I exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Satsuki flashed me a look. "They're still brother and sister."

I face-palmed. "I guess so."

Hiroshi trotted in and sat between us, wrapping his arms around our shoulders and kissing our cheeks. "Hello, ladies!" He snuggled our stomaches one by one, finally happy to be a father of two.

"Speaking of which, how will we explain that they were born at the same time, but have two different mothers?" I asked, leaning back further to look at Satsuki.

"I know the answer!" Mitsuki came walking into the room, loud and happy as ever. She sat on the couch that was facing the three of us, and spoke once more, "You can tell them Hiroshi was a player who manned-up and played the responsible card after becoming a daddy."

I nodded, and then blinked. I realized that Mitsuki wasn't playing newlyweds with my brother anymore. "Hey, Mitsuki? Why aren't you at home with my family anymore?"

She laughed nervously, turned to the side and kept on giggling.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" we all said at once.

Mitsuki put her hands over her face. "Well, your brother really was a dork, so I found the perfect excuse to call off the wedding!" She lifted a hand from her face, pointed at Hiroshi and exclaimed, "I told my family that he impregnated me and that I had to set off on a journey to find him, and marry him instead!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Hiroshi stood up quickly, rushed to Mitsuki and stood over her.

She scratched the side of her eyebrow, staring off to the side, and mumbled to herself, "It's still half-true..."

Satsuki tilted her head, obviously hearing Mitsuki's mumbling. "Which part is true?"

"I actually did get pregnant..."

Our jaws dropped. If it were possible, I would've went searching for them on the ground to put my face back together.

"Oh, no! It wasn't by Hiroshi. It was Travis..." She sighed lightly, continuing with her story, "and it was on accident. He came onto me. I felt like such a whore, but it happened. I didn't stop him." She leaned back onto the couch and stared up at the cieling, sighing lightly. "That's the real reason I ran away from home..."

After a moment's silence, I decided to ask the question that was running through all of our minds. "What happened to the baby?"

She wiped her eyes, trying to stop her tears from overwhelming her. "I actually wanted to have the child, but I was young and stupid. I played around a lot and ran, even though I knew I shouldn't have. One day I was running up some steps at school. I skipped school a lot back then, because I was starting to show. Life was stressful and crazy for me, but the one day I decided to show up, I tripped and fell down the steps. I was going to drop out of school." She bit her lip, before adding her final line. "I had a miscarriage."

I stood up and wobbled over to Mitsuki, sitting next to her and patting her back. "School is hard to go to when you're pregnant, isn't it? I didn't have to go while I was showing, because I just graduated a month ago. It must've been so hard. I'm sorry." I hugged her lightly, and she cried on my shoulder.

Everyone joined in and we had a big group hug. We cried, laughed, and enjoyed ourselves mostly.

We had all grown to appreciate each other these past few months. All four of us became a big family, the best of friends, and we shared secrets with each other that we normally couldn't share with anyone else.

"Mitsuki?" I called for her while I walked through the hallway.

Mitsuki poked her head out of a doorway. "Yes?"

I blinked. "I'm still engaged to Travis, aren't I?" I walked over to her, and she let me lean on her.

She laughed. "No! Actually, I never had you two engaged in the first place, to be honest. However, I did lie a little so that they'd welcome you with open arms there," she spoke.

"Really?" I questioned her. She walked me over to our bedroom. Inside, there was now a large queen bed. We all shared the bed, because the old one was much too small.

Mitsuki patted my lap lightly. "Yup! I was hoping you'd fall for him on your own, but damn! You're stubborn!"

We both laughed together and smiled a lot.

"Can I be your child's godmother?" Mitsuki blushed lightly, turning her head away from me. "I really don't want to be the only one here who has nothing to do with your child. Technically, Satsuki's like his stepmom, Hiroshi's his father, and you're his real mom. I'm really only related to Satsuki's girl."

I nodded and smile. "Of course."

Today was Mitsuki's birthday. She was turning eighteen. We all had a birthday party planned for her. Hiroshi was helping Satsuki make a cake in the kitchen, and I was keeping Mitsuki busy so that she wouldn't see any of her surprises in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything fancy," I spoke, frowning. "If we weren't pregnant, I would've taken you somewhere really fun."

Mitsuki poked my nose and folded her arms under her chest. "This is fun right here! But you owe me for my nineteenth."

"Deal!"

"Hey, Mitsuki, Nanaka!! Kitchen's ready, let's have dinner!!" Satsuki yelled to us.

Mitsuki helped me up and we walked into the kitchen. A nice dinner was set on the table. Chicken, rice, fruit, and a number of other delicious dishes were ready for us to dig into. We all ate up and brought the cake out. Mitsuki blew the candles out.

"Happy birthday!!" Hiroshi, Satsuki, and I said at once.

We had our cake and ate it too, and enjoyed ourselves.

_Riiiiing. Riiiiiing._

The phone rang, and Hiroshi picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. We'd like to speak with Satsuki," the voice told him. Hiroshi handed the phone over to Satsuki.

"Hello?" Satsuki asked nervously.

"We would like to see you at the hospital. John's condition worsened."

Satsuki's voice weakened quite a bit and she nodded, holding the phone to her ear with both hands. "All right. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and got up from the table.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked.

"He's worse now..."


	11. Chapter 11 :: Lust

//"He's worse now..."//

The group fell quiet.

I sat my fork on my plate, and then slowly stood up from the chair and walked over to Satsuki. "C'mon, I'll go with you." I wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry.

Mitsuki and Hiroshi also jumped from their chairs. Hiroshi called a cab while Mitsuki and I helped Satsuki down the steps. She was still in her house shoes.

"I'll bring you your outdoor shoes," Mitsuki told her. She smiled warmly and helped Satsuki and I into the car. "Hold on a moment, driver."

I watched her disappear up the steps. She soon reappeared with two pairs of shoes -- a pair for me and a pair for Satsuki.

Hiroshi ran breathlessly down the steps and hopped into the front seat. He told the driver the details of where we'd like to go to as we put our shoes on.

We put our house shoes in a bag and agreed on washing them when we'd return home.

I held my stomach, a bit afraid of what the doctors would tell Satsuki. "This is all so unsettling."

Mitsuki nodded, holding Satsuki against her chest. "It's okay." She rubbed her head, being rather mature about the saddening situation.

I sighed and leaned against the window. My eyes didn't focus much and I looked from person to person.

Hiroshi was quiet, and Mitsuki and Satsuki were just holding each other.

I stared out the window, and was the first to notice the rain. "It's raining..." I frowned some. I had forgotten to bring a jacket, as everyone else had, too.

When we arrived, the rain had become heavier. Mitsuki sheltered Satsuki, while Hiroshi had his arms around me. We walked quickly to the hospital's registration desk.

Hiroshi and I sat down on a couch while Satsuki exchanged words with a woman at the desk.

"Is that so?" Mitsuki said from afar. I could tell that there was some type of misunderstanding or problem.

Satsuki yelled, "I have to see him!" She broke out in tears, while everyone just stared at her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but not right now. I understand that they told you to come, but you can't see him yet."

"Why the hell not?!" Mitsuki butted in, leaning over the counter and looking straight into the woman's eyes. Her expression hardened and the woman leaned back.

"Um, you see..." She straightened her posture, the look on her face clearly not being a happy one. "They're trying to stabilize him."

"Stabilize?"

"He went into critical condition." She looked away.

Satsuki was completely still for a few moments, her eyes wide. She didn't say a word.

"Miss?" The woman asked.

"O-oh... sorry..." She nodded slowly, walking over to the couch Hiroshi and I sat on. She wasn't staring at anything in particular as she sat down. Mitsuki was still holding her.

I poked her shoulder gently. "What happened?" I leaned forward just a bit, to see her eyes. They were full of tears that just wouldn't let go.

She shook her head, not saying anything.

Hours and hours passed. Satsuki eventually fell asleep, Mitsuki never leaving her sister's side. I was still up, but Hiroshi was laying his head in my lap. It seemed that everyone was quite tired. I didn't blame them, as it was getting close to the time everyone slept.

When a doctor walked out, no one woke up. I carefully lifted Hiroshi's head from my lap and laid him down on the couch. The doctor quietly helped me to another room.

"May I ask your relation to John?" the doctor whispered.

"I live with him. So do the others here. I'm also a friend of his daughter's." I smiled bitterly, trying to encourage her to entrust the words with me.

She nodded. "He's... regained consciousness. So far, it seems that he is making a recovery," the doctor whispered once more, continuing in the same fashion, "and he may not leave yet. We must run more tests on him and monitor his body's behaviors. We have no idea why he has suddenly become better, but we're hoping that this is a permanent situation."

My eyes opened. I looked up to meet her eyes for the first time, a smile undoubtedly spreading across my lips. "Thank you!!"

"Also, you may return home now. We're sorry we called you out here so late."

I nodded and bowed, then hurried back to the lobby. I poked Satsuki over and over until she woke up. "Hey, Satsukiii."

Satsuki lifted her head, her gaze holding the passion of a woman whose whole family was slottered. "What.. is it?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her. "He's regained consciousness."

Her face instantly lit up and she jumped from the couch. I walked her into the room that I had chatted in earlier. I found a doctor, who instructed us to John's room.

"D-dad...?" She carefully walked into the room. She did not come too close to the bed, as she was still very wary and scared.

"My, that's the first time you called me that in years." John's eyes opened, although it was apparent that he was quite drowsy and tired.

Satsuki became so happy that her once held-in tears overflowed with no control. She held her hands to her face, unable to hold herself back from sobbing. "I'm so happy... Dad... you have to get better, please..."

He rested his hands in his lap, staring up at his pregnant daughter. "You know me better than that. I ain't goin' down without no fight. Are you pregnant?"

Satsuki stopped sobbing, her eyes blinking. "Th-that was random..." She turned away, quite embarrassed but obviously still happy. "Yes, I'm pregnant..."

He let out a heart-warming chuckle. "Well, it seems Nanaka here is pregnant too. Who's the baby's daddies?"

I blushed. "We, uh.."

Satsuki bit her lip. "Um..."

In unison, we spoke softly, "They have the same daddy."

"What have you gotten yaself into, Satsuki?" he asked. He didn't seem completely serious, yet he had the expression of a disappointed father.

Satsuki flailed around the room, cooing, "It's okay! We've worked out all the details and they'll grow up in a loving... home!"

"I noticed that wasn't very plural."

I wobbled over to Satsuki, grabbing her arms. "It's like she said. We're all living under the same roof, Mitsuki included."

When we finally arrived back home, without John, we were exhausted. Hiroshi decided to take a shower, and Satsuki went to bed. I stayed in the living room, watching a soap opera.

Just as a couple was about to hit the peak of their argument, the television cut off. I stared at the TV, my expression rather blank. I turned to the side, but hands wrapped around my mouth. They were warm, welcoming hands that told me to be calm, but I knew I had to be alert. I tried to scream, but the owner of the hands crawled onto the couch. It was Mitsuki.

I didn't know whether to be calm or crazy. It wasn't someone trying to rob the house, but it was Mitsuki... on top of me.

She removed her hands from my mouth, and pressed her lips against mine. Before long, her tongue entered my mouth. Her arms wrapped around me, and she pressed her thighs against mine. One of her hands trailed down to my panties, her fingers entering me.

I let out a muffled moan, unable to fight her off. I gave up and kissed her back. My hands found their way around her neck as she fingered me harder and faster. Tears streamed down my cheeks; I was so terrified, sad and happy at the same time.

I swore to be faithful to Hiroshi, but I just couldn't be. Not with Mitsuki's love for me, and not with the way I was lusting for her.

Our lips parted, and she whispered, "I love you..."


	12. Chapter 12 :: Everything Comes To An End

Okay, so here's how it went down.

Mitsuki and Nanaka have a thing for each other, right? They keep that "thing" going for a little while until Hiroshi finds out, in which Nanaka promises Hiroshi that Mitsuki meant nothing to her. It took some time, but when Nana-chan was faced with losing Hiroshi, she decided that she loved him more.

Mitsuki becomes heart-broken, and leaves. Yes, that's right, she leaves. It takes a few years, but Nanaka actually finds out eventually where she left to. By the time Nana-chan finds out, Hiroshi and her have already broken up. The child stays in Nana's care, and Mitsuki and Nanaka raise it together.

John actually dies... Satsuki is heart-broken as well. During the time that Nanaka and Hiroshi were together, Satsuki stayed with Mitsuki. However, when Nanaka and Hiroshi broke up, Satsuki was the one to comfort him. Because of this, the two fall in love and raise Satsuki's child.

Mitsuki's little brother grows up a bit, and decides to live with his big sister and Nanaka. Together, Mitsuki and Nanaka raise both their child and the little brother.

And this is the lovely tale of the big family that came together in such strange ways.

Note from the author: I originally intended to write a lot more for this story; to surpass my Peach Girl story. However, time passed and it grew stale. No one read my story and I had little to no inspiration to keep writing it. I didn't want to leave it at the way it was, though it was somewhat conclusive already, so I summarized the ending. Hope this doesn't bother you.


End file.
